My Last Breath
by GothicKitsune666
Summary: Daisuke gets attacked on his way to Satoshi's house. SD character death. songfic to Evenascence 'My Last Breath'


**My Last Breath  
**

Satoshi was over at Daisuke's house again. Ever since they became a couple they were never apart. Always together at all times except when Satoshi was at his house. But that was all about to change. Neither knew that their romance was going to be short. Well ok they knew that it might come to an end (well with all the homophobic people around) but they didn't care. They would stay by each others side always. But when the day when they would be separated they were not afraid because they knew very well that they would find each other sooner or later.

**_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was  
I love you and I'm not afraid_**

One day Daisuke was walking to Satoshi's house like he did every Saturday. When he was about 5feet from his front door, he felt something go through his back. When he screamed Satoshi heard it and rushed out to see what the matter was. What he didn't expect was to find his lover lying in a pool of his own blood. Satoshi ran over to him and pulled him into his arms.

"Daisuke, Daisuke! Oh god, please be ok. Please don't die on me." Satoshi said as he checked to see how bad the wound was. When he found the wound he was horror struck, the stab as deep and fatal.

"Satoshi, I am going to be ok. Don't worry about me." Daisuke said in a whispered voice as he reached up a hand and touched Satoshi lovingly on his cheek.

**_Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms  
Holding my last breath?  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you_**

Dai already knew that he was going to die today. He just didn't want Satoshi to worry about him. He knew that they would see each other again. They did promise each other right?

**_Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight._**

"Dai you're not going to be ok. You lost a lot of blood and the wound is deep. Daisuke I can't lose you." Satoshi said as he pulled Daisuke closer to him. He couldn't lose Daisuke.

"I will always watch over you my love. Look for me and you will see me. I will be all around you, the wind, the sun shining down on you, everything." Daisuke said as he clings to Satoshi for the last time.

**_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree_**

He knew that Satoshi was crying. He knew how much Satoshi loved him. He loved him as much as Daisuke loved Satoshi.

"Satoshi please don't cry, don't cry for me." Dai said as he wiped away the tears coming down Satoshi's face.

"I just love you so much that I don't want to loose you Daisuke." Satoshi said over and over again.

"I love you too." Daisuke told him as he kissed his cheek.

**_I know you hear me,  
I can taste it in your tears.  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you._**

Dai was getting a little scared now. He could feel death approaching him slowly. He would give almost anything to stay with Satoshi but he knew that that his time here on earth was almost up. His life was almost done.

**_Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight._**

Satoshi closed his eyes and wished this was just a really bad nightmare and when he opened his eyes next he would be in his room and Daisuke was still alive. But when he opened his eyes he knew that this was really and that his beloved Daisuke wasn't going to see another day.

**_Closing your eyes  
You pray your dreams will leave you here,  
But still you wake and know the truth -  
No one's there._**

"Satoshi don't worry, I will see you again. Don't be afraid of this. We knew that this day would come when we would be separated." Dai said as he looked up at Satoshi and say that everything was starting to go blurry and fade to black. He knew that death was close now.

**_Say goodnight, don't be afraid  
Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black._**

"Daisuke I love you and only you. I will never love another man or woman." Satoshi said as he lend down and kissed Daisuke on the lips for that last time. The kiss was a bittersweet one that they hoped they would never have anytime soon.

"I love you too. Always and forever, I will love you." Daisuke said as his eyes closed for the last time and he breathed his last breath.

Satoshi pulled his lifeless lover closer to him and cried. He would never get to see Daisuke's smile, never hear him say 'I love you', and he would never see those bright red eyes that were so full of joy and love. No he would never get to see those again while he was alive.

**_(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath  
(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself  
(Holding me) Are my thoughts of you  
Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight._**


End file.
